marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doctor Strange (film)
Metro-General Hospital I don't remember if the name of the hospital that Stephen Strange (Earth-199999) worked in was explicitly named in the film, but I've heard some speculate that it's supposed to be the same Metro-General Hospital that is featured in the Netflix-shows. So far the only thing people will use to back up that claim, is the scene where Strange opens the files on Jonathan Pangborn (Earth-199999), where one can see above the orange note that says "Told you so!", and on one of the X-rays; that it says "Metropolitan General Hospital". I don't know what others here think, but I don't think that's sufficient since: 1) It says "Metropolitan General Hospital" and not "Metro-General Hospital", and 2) while the MCU-shows often make references to MCU-films, so far there hasn't been a case of vice-versa, especially since in the comics the hospital he worked at was New York Hospital, so I doubt they would change that just to tie it into the shows, even if the Night Nurse (both Christine Palmer (Earth-616) and Linda Carter (Earth-616), which Christine Palmer (Earth-199999) was a mix of both but taking the name of the former) in the comics worked at Metro-General Hospital. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:20, May 15, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, it's not mentioned. Good find though. I thin "Metropolitan General Hospital" is the closest thing we'll get to a name until maybe a sequel. - Hulkophile (talk) 07:06, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Also worth noting, speaking as someone who's survived catastrophic injuries and for the better part of a decade have averaged more than three doctors' appointments per week, it's worth noting that when a doctor pulls up my past x-rays, surgeon's notes, physical therapy records, etc., they're labeled by the facility where the procedure actually occurred, which is more often than not somewhere other than the facility I'm at at the time. -- Annabell (talk) 08:00, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :::I just checked the ''Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Marvel's Doctor Strange'', and Strange's bio opens with "An acclaimed neurosurgeon at New York City's Metropolitan General Hospital." The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 10:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::I brought this topic up also on Talk:Metro-General Hospital, and Warblade suggested we could move Metro-General Hospital to Metropolitan General Hospital, since according to the dictionary-definition of the word it's an "abbreviation of metropolitan" for etymology 2, but on that same definition for etymology 1 it says that it's also used to refer to underground railways (subways). In context to Metro-General Hospital I don't know enough to know which etymology more fits with the location, or if it fits with etymology 2 it would warrant moving it in the first place. ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:17, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::To simply point something, official name of the hospital in the Netflix series is Metro-General Hospital, hyphen included. (source here clearer than in the episodes). I wouldn't rush with the rename, especially as it may contradict what is established as the name in the comics.--Shabook (talk) 17:42, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Comics? Let's not forget that this subject is a discussion on Earth-199999 content. The big screen content is the primary arbiter of canonicity in this universe. -- WarBlade (talk) 18:39, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::We don't create reality designated pages for locations, all the information of their iterations throughout the Multiverse are contained in a single page. That's why Shabook said to not rush with the renaming, given the fact that the first appearance of this location in specific was in a comic book, thus making comic books the primary arbiter of canonicity in this case. :::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 19:13, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I was referring to the Earth-199999 subsection there, which ideally should be movie > small screen for determining the dominant form in the event of a conflict. That and the naming conventions on this wiki also promote full names over shortened names (mostly notable in acronyms, but still...). -- WarBlade (talk) 19:37, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Even then, you're working with the assumption that both names refer to the same hospital, where there is nothing official to point that. Do as you please you all, I was merely providing a source to prove that Metro-General Hospital is official spelling.--Shabook (talk) 20:43, May 16, 2017 (UTC)